headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Power
"Power" is the thirteenth episode of season eight of the superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 165th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Allison Mack, with a script written by Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, January 29th, 2009. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Complete Eighth Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on August 26th, 2009. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Actress Erica Durance is credited in this episode, but her character, Lois Lane, does not make an appearance. * Actor Aaron Ashmore is credited in this episode, but his character, Jimmy Olsen, does not make an appearance. * Actor Sam Witwer is credited in this episode, but his character, Davis Bloome, does not make an appearance. * Actor Justin Hartley is credited in this episode, but his character, Oliver Queen, does not make an appearance. * This episode marks the directorial debut of Allison Mack, who also plays Chloe Sullivan on the series. She directs two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is season nine's, "Warrior". * This is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Smallville co-written by Todd Slavkin. He previously worked on "Identity". * This is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Smallville co-written by Darren Swimmer. He previously worked on "Identity". * This is the first episode of the series with actor Ted Whittall. It is his only appearance as Carter Bowfry. Whittall will return to the show in season ten as Rick Flag, beginning with the season premiere, "Lazarus". Quotes * Lana Lang: I'm not here to hurt you, Tess. I'm here as your friend. * Tess Mercer: My BFF who tears open my safe with her bare hands and burns all my research. I think you're stretching the definition of "friendship" just a little bit. .... * Tess Mercer: You're a pretty pathetic guard dog. Loyal to a master that can't even feed himself. Why don't you come and work for me? Hmm? I'll give you more milk bones than Lex ever did. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Clark, you know you're bored when you resort to watching a repeat of your breakup. .... * Chloe Sullivan: You know, you have an arsenal of abilities at your disposal, but suffocating feelings that want to come up for air definitely isn't one of them. .... * Tess Mercer: That's a ballsy move, sitting in the boss's chair. Either you have good news for me, or you like to live dangerously close to the edge. (discovers her guard is dead) I guess it's the latter. See also External Links * * * "Power" at the Smallville Wiki References Category:2009/Episodes Category:January, 2009/Episodes Category:Charles Jarman